Mother 3: The Untold Story
by Willy100
Summary: this is what i have been working on myself the grammar is improved as this is my fanfic not my little brothers who did resident evil 4 fanfic. anyways this is an awesome fanfic contains most of main mother 3 main chactors and some new ones!


authurs note: first of all i didnt make ashleys sex party that was my little bother jake second this is my new fanfic and first oficial one for so please enjoy it is a gret fanfic if you read it through!

Sulac who was cheerfull strong kid and brother of clause and lucis was walk to Saturn Valey when he herd loud NOISE come from insinde Saturn Valey

what was nose! Sulac said in loud voice. sulac then hurried quickly to the Valey wen he saw PORKIE

ha ha porkie sed you are now mind!

NO IT IS LIEING said sulac

then sulac used PK love alpha omega because sulac was better tahn both brother he was a better PK tainer than both clause and lucac

he zaped porkie and porkie said ha ha is that all?

sulac said "oh no! he is muck stonger than i thought. i will have to to something drasdic!"

so he hurried past porkie and to the edge of Saturn Valey and said Porkie you will not catch me. and stuck his tonge out at him

sulac went away runnig fast but mad sure porkie chace him because he cares about his brothers and porkie is not nice to lucac and clause and porkie had ben mean to their mom who was hinawa and she was nice and beautiful and flints wife and flint was the dad of clause lucac and sulac

WAIT said Mopper who was Duster couisin mopper said I have arm handycap! mopper was best friend with sulac and sulac had good family and frend because mopper is a nice guy and they got along well

sulac then got to edge of cliff and with help from his cat fishy he got porkie to follow him to the edge of cliff. mopper was not happy at porkie for being mean to sulac who was nice and he no longer would let porkie do this LEAVE NOW he yelled at porkie and porkie laughed so mopper called his friend on cell phone

then mopper was call on cell phone and then mopper's dad pick up. mopper's dad eass said hello my son what can i do for you. them mopper yell back at dad SORRY FOR YELL AT YOU DAD BUT MY FRIEND IS IN TROUBLE! eass told mopper he was on his weigh.

eass drove motorsicle he borrowed from one of porkies enemies who was kumatora and eass loved kumatora and her motorsicles so he drove her motorsicle for good luck IM COMING MY SON he told mopper from long distanse. NO!!!!! yelled mopper because arm handicap making it hard to help sulac and friends

porkie hurried fast to where sulac was and then was laughing was at sulac. ha ha ha said porkie. but porkie did not hurry fast because porkie was very slow because his machine was very slow today. HOLD ON MOPPER said eass from a shorter disanse but stull very far away. kumatora was busy staying at was her cassle so her sister had to go help sulac and mopper and fishy and eass fight. her sister name was kiramota and kiramota was not was not good at majic

but before kiramota could arrive lucac and clause jumped on porkie and gave him angery feces. then lucac was hit in face by porkies anger because porkie could not stand clause and lucacs faces NO shouted sulac and then kiramota and eass came on top of porkie though sulac was nice and good he now grew angery at porkie and new that he must do what is right and with help of friend and brothers

so mopper said I WILL MAKE YOU PAY PORKIE and took his police stick from his belt because mopper was a officer not theif. his arm handycap was making hurt for mopper so mopper said. I DON'T CARE ANYMORE I WILL MAKE PORKIE PAY ONES AND WITH ALL! so he ran in front pf porkie and shouter from the bottom of his diaframe YOUR TYRANOSAUR WILL END HERE PORKIE and stabed his police rod into porkie

porkie fall right to ground level and everyone said YES FOR MOPPER! and everyone was happy but the porkie said ha ha ha it is two early to be laughing. everyone was surprize and said what! porkie laffed and turned around to everyone and everyone saw that PORKIE WAS ROBOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

to be continued?


End file.
